Tf school play: ROMEO AND JULIET
by ZeRo-StReAkEr0139
Summary: the title says it all. the decepticon and the autobots are having a school play!the main pairings are: Barricadexblackout,megatronxstarscreamxsoundwave, and starscream x other .more pairings will be mentioned.


Hey! Yea it's me again… hehehe~ anyway this is one of my friend request(again..) and she really like decepticon's pairing especially blackoutxbarricade so this fanfic is 4 her and yes she help me write this right *****?

*****: yup!!!

Kay in this fic the decepticon and autobots are human and yes I do relize that some of you HATE human-form tf and you know what I don't care so if you don't like human tf fic I suggest you don't read this fic!!!

Now the pairing(s):blackiexcade,starxmegs,opxbb. Don't like the pairing? LEAVE!!!! (I know I'm violent and evil… hehehe~)

It was a normal day in the decepticon's school until the president of the school announces something in the speaker for everyone to hear "my fellow decepticon!!!"The mighty voice of the great megatron rang through the hall of the school, "we are having a competition with the autobots school and for those of you who are interested in defeating the autobot's, stay after school and meet me in the meeting room!", with that the voice of the mighty leader is finished by a loud ding-dong tone. "hmph… I will always participate in a competition if it meant defeating those filthy autobots…!"sidesways says confidently, " yea well good luck it's probably something that the autobots planed to embarrassed us again.. Remember last year…?" blackout say in a mater-of-fact tone, "o yeahh…. That…." As sidesways is having a flashback of what happened last year in the decepticon's school and give a shudder as he finished thinking. "Okay that was horrible I can't believe that starscream ALMOST kisses soundwave!!! That damns telepath!!! I can believed that he…" as sidesways continue to rabble about killing soundwave and why hadn't HE be the one to(almost) kiss starscream, blackout's eyes is focusing on a certain dark-haired young cop, that have a name of barricade. 'DAMN, his cute!!! I can't stand those red eyes of him and I know that he's not interested with anyone… but maybe I could change that point of view of his…" blackout's smirk at his thought. Barricade saw the young pilot's smirk, "hey are you going to megatron's meeting?", "I don't know ,are you…?", " of course stupid I'll do anything to beat the crap out of those fucking damn autobot's!!!"barricade commented, even though he have a small body that doesn't mean that he is weak, in his first day in the decepticon's university his has been mock about his height, well wrong thing to do, barricade finished those bully in a limited time of 20.5 seconds and from that day on barricade catches blackout's attention. As the cop and the other decepticon's talk, blackout only lock his attention on he young cop.

*After school. Meeting room*

"Alright everyone we are going to play a drama about-", before megatron could finished his sentence he is cut of with a few. "WHAT??!! A PLAY?!", "HAVE YOU LOST IT WE ARE DECEPTICON'S WE DON'T DO FUCKING DRAMA!!!",and some more from other only a few stay quite because those people know that they will live longer. Megatron twitch at this and shout "QUITE!!!!", "IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DO THIS PLAY THEN GET OF MY SIGHT FOREVER!!!!" at this everyone in the room shut their mouth, "anymore input's?", starscream ask sarcastically at this some of the decepticon's droll and some of them almost faint because of that, everyone know's that starscream is the most sexiest boy in the decpticon's university, that made megatron growl in anger and jealousy. "Anyway… we*shook head* me-I made a contract with the autobot of whoever win this play will get a permission to do anything they want… but there's always something in return WE have to perform a play of….blahhh, *gulp* romeo and Juliana…", "Juliet." Strascream corrected, "I know what I said!", "but-", "LEAVE MY PRIDE ALONE!"starscream just look at him with a you-crazy look. "WHAT?! WHY ROMEO AND JULIET??!!!", "YEAH!! THERE'S KISSssing scene….." at this ALL the decepticon's took the que to be quite. "let me be romeo!!!", "no me!!!", "fuck off you all obviously have no talent of becoming romeo ,let me be romeo and of course.." as sidesways knell on one knee and extend an arm to starscream and continue "you'll be MY Juliet, my little star…" as he cupped starscream's hand in the end of his sentence. Then at the same time a group of boy's including megatron and soundwave have different kinds of veins in their head's "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM STARSCREAM!!!", at this starscream blush and said "oh… sidesways…" as he put his finger at his mouth to built up a dramatic appearance "i…" as starscream change his expression from dramatic to emotionless "GO FUCK SOMEBODY ELSE!" as the young man leave sidesway in a dark and depress aura. He stand beside megatron who is glared at sidesway a killing lokk,and iif look's could kill sidesway would be bury 100 feet underground. As soundwave axtend an arm as if to ask a question, "what is it soundwave?", "why romeo and Juliet?" at this megatron and starscream feel as if they've been hit with a 200kg rock. "Well…"starscream strated.

*flashback*

Optimus prime and a beautiful girl is walking in the sides walk of the street, they accidently meet up with megatron and starscream "hello there prime it's a surprise meeting you here…" megatron smirk as he look to the girl beside his brother "hello there babe, my name's megatron , im his *pointing at optimus* more handsome and powerfull brother." Optimus growl at this and swipe the blone girl from megatron. " HEY!!! I was talking to her!!" "actually she's with me and she's not really a she, she's a he…" "what are you blind?" "nop check this out.." as optimus pulls the girl's hair that turn out to be a wig and the gril is actually "AAAAA!!!!!....", as megatron whisper to strascream "who is he again?" "bumblebee", "BUMBLEBEE!!!", "see I told you she's a he!'' as optimus put bumblebee's wig on megatron's expression change from shock to calm, "hey babe where have you been?" megatron purr. "oh sweet primus unknown…" optimus sigh, he know that his brother is stupid but he didn't know that he was THAT stupid. Optimus pulls bumblebee's wig again and megatron shout "AAAAA!!! YELLOW AUTOBOT!!!" bumblebee stay speechless and sweat drop, strascream don't dare say a word he just covered his face in his hand in embarrassment. They continue to do the same thing over and over again until "STOOP!!!" bumblebee finally snap. " im bumblebee okay! And I am not a girl!!!" he shout at megatron. " why are you wearing a wig then?" "it's for our school play." Answer optimus. " hmmm…. A school play …. OPTIMUS PRIME I CHALLEGE YOU TO A PLAY COMPETITION!!!"as megatron point at optimus " optimus just smile darkly and say " I accept your challenge…" starscream just slap his hand to his face.

*end of flashback*

"And that's pretty much what happened…" starscream tell soundwave. And everyone face palled at how stupid their leader is and surprise of how he become the president of the school.

Chap 1 : accomplished.


End file.
